1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to obtaining an image including a region of interest (ROI) of an object, and more particularly, to obtaining a medical image including an ROI of an object, such as an X-ray image, by combining a first image of the object and a second image including a portion of the ROI of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical apparatuses that use X-rays are used for radiographic medical imaging.
The X-ray process is performed at least once to obtain an X-ray image including organs of interest of an object, i.e., a patient. Thus, if the X-ray process is repeatedly conducted on the entire object a plurality of times, a radiation amount to which the object is exposed increases, and an increase in the radiation exposure may cause side effects resulting in health problems.
Thus, apparatuses and methods are needed for obtaining an image of an ROI of an object by using an X-ray that radiates a small number of times and over a small area.